ashes to ashes, the fire still burns
by CharmedGatekeeper
Summary: "If he hadn't gone out in the woods that night, none of this would've have happened." Or, a set of drabbles based on each season of Teen Wolf up until now, in Scott's perspective. (T very cautious author)


_**I thought of this today. I'm really starting to get more curious about the Dread Doctors and what they're planning. And I'm worried about Liam and Hayden! So, to...vent... I wrote this. Each drabble is about each season (3A and 3B are separate), and as hard as it was, each are 100 words long. And they're probably not edited properly. Sorry. It's 1.30 am people!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

If he hadn't gone out in the woods that night, none of this would've have happened.

A lot of people would blame Stiles if they were in his situation. He had planned on getting a good night's sleep in order to be ready for the first day back at school the next day. Stiles had been the one who wanted to search for the body.

Scott didn't blame Stiles. It had never occurred to him.

And it didn't matter really. His new senses helped him a lot, and it helped him get Allison's attention.

(They helped him save Beacon Hills.)

* * *

Jackson was a problem already.

Jackson being the Kanima made him much more of a problem.

Not to mention the fact that Gerard was threatening Scott, Argent wanted to kill him, and Derek wanted him to be a part of his pack. Things were becoming more complicated.

He was surprised that Matt was the person controlling Jackson. He was scared when Gerard took over. He had the Kanima, and he had turned Allison against them.

But Scott came up with a plan, one that counteracted Gerard's. It was his best plan to date.

(And he wouldn't give up on Allison.)

* * *

The Alpha Pack proved to be a formidable group of enemies. They had Erica and Boyd, and Derek's sister Cora. They had tried to recruit Derek.

They almost recruited Scott.

And the Darach…she made things even worse. The killings all over Beacon Hills were unexplainable, only understood when it was almost too late. The murderer, their own English teacher, hidden in plain sight.

He, Stiles and Allison almost lost their parents, thanks to Jennifer Blake's plan to fight the Alpha Pack.

But they saved them. They became surrogate sacrifices for them.

(And Scott finally became a True Alpha. A legend.)

* * *

Their sacrifice came with a price, they knew that.

They never realised how powerful the Nemeton was.

While they had hallucinations, and Scott struggled with his new status; Stiles, his best friend, was fighting with an evil spirit possessing him. A Nogitsune.

(He should've realised sooner.)

The Nogitsune was smart. But they were just that bit smarter. And they had found an ally in Kira – and he found a new love in her. They used a Divine Move, and they had saved Stiles.

(But not before Allison Argent died in his arms.)

 _(You never, ever forget your first love.)_

* * *

Half the names on the list had already been crossed off.

Scott could feel each and every one of them weighing down on his conscience. Whether young or old, friend or foe, Scott McCall could feel each and every one of the deaths tearing at him slowly. The overwhelming responsibility that had been thrust on him when he became an True Alpha was almost too much. He was over his head. He didn't know if he could save them.

(But then his pack and his family stepped in and helped him stop it all before any more people got hurt.)

* * *

When he imagined Senior Year, it was never like this.

It was going to be a good year, a final hurrah. A year to remember.

It didn't involve strange doctors making chimeras. It didn't involve Theo trying to get closer to him, and his best friend becoming more distant. It didn't involve his girlfriend losing control of the fox inside her. It didn't involve anyone he cared about getting hurt. It didn't involve his only beta and the girl they were meant to protect getting kidnapped.

(And it didn't involve his pack falling apart around him.)

* * *

 _ **So...was it any good?**_

 _ **Review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
